The Shadow King and His Queen
by TheVanishingMirage
Summary: Kyouya's always been content watching Tamaki, but how much can he take when he see's Tamaki flirt with Haruhi everyday? Warning: Yaoi. May contain adult content in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Long time, no write! :D I'm back with a Collab with Fictionpress' awesome **__**ainedamdz**__**. It's the first time for both of us to write an Ouran fanfic so I hope we're on the right track. The outline for this story has been pretty much decided (so you shouldn't expect a crappy unfinished fic *we hope xDD* like my previous one) and we hope we can post the nest few chapters within the next few weeks. So from here on, Yoroshiku~ ^^**_

It's just another normal afternoon in Ouran High School, where Lineage counts first, wealth a close second. In the third music room, the host club conducts its activities. The theme for today is and Tropical Safari. As expected, everyone is dressed appropriately in pristine khaki shorts and vests, shiny steel toe boots, and matching safari hats adorning their heads. They're the very image of princely tour guides. Their sparkles are almost blinding.

The room as well, is rightly furnished to resemble a dense forest, rich with wonders the guests can explore. The twins are currently conducting a tour around the trees, awing eager schoolgirls with the exotic plants and animals and their very special "love" for each other.

Outburst of "Moe! Moe! Moe!" occur at random intervals, clear evidence of the efficiency of each member. Everyone is doing great today, everyone except the Shadow King.

Dark clouds hover over the top of Kyouya's head, ready to pour down unrelenting drops of rain. _Why don't you call me mother, anymore?_ The storm overhead stirs, as Kyouya gazes at the lovebirds having tea with the customers on a table. Haruhi as always is trying to pry Tamaki's hands off her, and Tamaki, oblivious to all this, is insistently wiping crumbs off Haruhi's cheek. _It's because of her, isn't it?_

The dark clouds descend lower, and a rumble of thunder reverberates across the room. A bolt of lightning hits Kyouya sharply on the temple.

"Would you guys quit that?" His menacing tone and angry eyes are enough to send the twins holding on to some cardboard clouds and lightning bolts quickly hide their props behind their backs.

They giggle and then gaze into each other with half-closed eyes. "My, my, Kaouru," Hikaru sings, placing his hands around his twin's waist, "Could it be that our famed okaa-sama has ventured into the same world as ours?" Around them, the fangirls scream and shudder with delight.

_Poink!_ Kyouya's notepad hits Hikaru's forehead and bounces off, leaving a huge swell in its wake. "The hell are you fools mumbling about! Get back to work!"

"Ahhh, Kyouya-dono's so scary~"

"Be careful or you'll scare off the girls~" The twins sing before ambling off to charm another couple of female students with their 'brotherly love'.

Kyouya inhales, the air heavily scented with roses and jasmine intoxicating his senses - making him aware of the dull ache in his chest. Once again, his eyes are drawn to the slender figure prancing majestically on the red carpet, laughing and oblivious to the heated stares of his close friend and confidante.

Before Kyouya can tear his gaze away from Tamaki, he feels a tug on his pants. He looked down into the inquiring eyes of another one of the Host club's members, Honey.

"Ne, ne, Kyouya-chan! Here's a strawberry~ I'll share it with you if you stop being sad~"

Kyouya shakes himself mentally. He can not let his feelings be known - not now when their club is on the brink of being disbanded under the reproachful eye of his father. He can not take any risks in causing emotional conflicts between the members.

Kyouya straightens his back and smiles. "Whatever do you mean, Honey-senpai? Of course I'm not sad. Well, either way, I gladly accept your humble offering."

"What~" Honey exclaims, "Kyouya-chan is not sad? We-ell..." He stares at the strawberry. Before Kyouya can reply, Honey snatches the strawberry from his fingers and disappears under a nearby table, upsetting a vase of flowers on top in the process.

Kyouya flinches at the sound of porcelain breaking into a hundred little pieces, but it gets the attention of the Host Club's energetic president. Suddenly Tamaki is beside him flailing and mourning over the death of the tabletop accessory.

"Ahhhh! Antique-chan Why?!!!WHYYYYYYYYYY?!??" Tamaki's wails and thrashes are enough for Honey-sempai to start sobbing uncontrollably. Mori-sempai has to come and carry him.

"I'll have it replaced immediately." Kyouya nonchalantly announces. He knows Tamaki is quite fond of that vase.

"Oh, mother," Tamaki gently cradles one of Kyouya's hands in between his palms, making Kyouya discretely hold his breath, "I'm so glad you're here." With that problem solved, Tamaki prances over to Haruhi to calm, what Tamaki thinks, is the girl's flustered emotions.

Kyouya isn't given the opportunity to savor the fleeting moment Tamaki called him "mother".

He seethes inwardly.

Haruhi walks closer to survey the broken pieces of porcelain on the floor. "I'll clean this up now, senpais. Someone might get hurt..." She bends down to the ground and takes out a dustpan from inside her jacket. She feels happy that it isn't her fault something got broken this time, so it won't be added to her debt.

"As expected of my beloved daughter!" Tamaki cries out in joy as he jumps forward in an attempt to hug Haruhi. "Papa is so proud of you and will give you a kiss as a reward!"

"Ta-ma-ki!" Kyouya grabs the back of Tamaki's jacket and pulls him back. "Must I remind you of the expenses for this week alone? If we keep this up, we will have to lose the tropical toucans and monkeys." Kyouya pushes his glasses back, a glint in his eye. If this is the only way he could get Tamaki's attention, then so be it.

"What? No-ooo..!" Tamaki droops down, nodding his head obediently. "Okay... I'll tell everyone to be more careful..." He slides to the floor and sidles up next to Haruhi, watching her with vivid puppy eyes as she picks up the remnants of the vase.

Again, an ache clutches at Kyouya's heart as he watches the two of them. _It is always like this, I'm always left in the sidelines to watch the two of you._

He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Mori-sempai's stony face staring down at him. Why is everyone acting so weird? He asks himself. Nonetheless, he's not losing to that pauper.

He pushes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

The world will end before he's ever going to give Tamaki to anyone else. Tamaki is his and his alone.

_**Thank you for reading! :D Please do leave a review before you leave, it'd make us REALLY happy (**__**ainedamdz**__** especially) and really, really motivated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ainedamdz: Hello, everyone. I'm the other collab writer. Although the previous chapter didn't seem much, this one's got more substance so I hope you enjoy reading. Until the next chapter, which will be released sometime this week, hopefully. Happy R/Ring!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Pump boats and luxurious yachts litter the sparkling blue ocean of a private beach. On the white sands where the waves are tossed in succession, beautiful women and dashing young men recline on lounges made up of the finest silk and satin while their maids and butlers stand by to keep the supply of champagne and caviar flowing. It is a hot day with the sun shining at its highest peak, but the whole beach is cool and breezy because of the gigantic canopy and the stage fans installed to simulate a beach outing in mid-September. In the midst of all this glorious chaos, the Ouran High School Host Club holds its current session.

Its leader, Tamaki Suoh, is lathering sun block on a few customers' backs, all of whom have fainted due to such close proximity and his gentle touch. The airy club president doesn't seem to notice though; he just keeps lathering and making small talk despite the lack of a response. His melodic laughter resonates around the pseudo beach like the song of a siren entrancing unaware sailors to their watery graves. Kyouya sympathizes with those now, he feels exactly the same. If he can just tie himself to a pillar to keep from falling deeper into Tamaki's spell, he will, but he reckons being tied to a coconut tree in the middle of the beach would draw unneeded attention and weird stares from everyone, not to mention the twins would jump at the opportunity to deplete the club funds while he's...tied up.

"Tama-chan! Catch-iiii!" Honey shrieks as he throws a giant beach ball into Tamaki's direction. The said ball travels with unexpectedly high speed and hits Tamaki right in the face. He blinks dumbly at the aftershock. Beach balls aren't supposed to hurt, he thinks before he doubles over in pain. Everyone gasps in chorus. Clearly the cute and childlike exterior makes people forget that Honey is actually a master martial artist.

Kyouya winces inwardly and takes a step towards Tamaki at the same time Mori walks over to retrieve the missile disguised as a beach ball, but then Tamaki rises and jumps about unflustered, "I'm okay! I'm okay!" he waves at both of them. Everyone lets go of the breath they've all been holding and resumes about what they've all been doing. Tamaki trots off to get the ball that has rolled off into the water.

It's when Tamaki is rising out of the pretend ocean, waist deep in the water, ball successfully secured under his arm, golden locks wet and clinging to his temples, lithe muscles rippling under slightly tanned skin, looking every inch like a male Aphrodite rising out of the sea foam, that Kyouya notices Tamaki's nose is bleeding. Kyouya panics.

* * *

"Stay still, will you?" Kyouya is getting quite annoyed with Tamaki's refusal to stay in a corner until his nose stops bleeding. What's making him lose his cool this fast though, is that Tamaki won't stop looking for Haruhi, and Tamaki wanting Haruhi to tend to his wounds, and Tamaki whining that he wants Haruhi to comfort him. Haruhi this, Haruhi that. Why can't Tamaki feel even just a little grateful to him for caring enough to stick a tissue up his bleeding nose?

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki's shouts echo throughout the expanse of the beach. His highness jumps up and down on the sand, straining his eyes for the one person he is looking for. He sighs in defeat, where is his precious daughter? The beach is teeming with semi-nude guys who are surely bound to prey on the cuteness of his sweet Haruhi. Upon this thought, an image of Haruhi in a two-piece pink bikini running around and saying "Papa! Let's play!" dances in Tamaki's mind. A drop of blood from the already saturated tissue stuffed in his nostril trickles down his lips and chin.

WHACK!

"Ouch!" Tamaki exclaims, kneeling down to his knees and clutching the back of his head. The blood drenched tissue gets dislodged out of his nasal cavity. He looks up to see the silhouette of his best friend Kyouya and squints his eyes against the sunlight. "Kyo! That hurt! Why did you hit me? I'm injured you know~"

Kyouya looks down at Tamaki from the bridge of his straight nose and adjusts his glasses. "You're better off not thinking about perverted stuff again, Tamaki. Or else I may not be able to resist calling social services and report about a certain father who is sexually harassing his own daughter."

"What, I've been doing that?!" Tamaki's face turns white as he imagines spending life in a small cell away from his beloved daughter - growing old in prison while Haruhi is adopted by a better family with a better father - not being able to see firsthand Haruhi's first day of second year high school, Haruhi's first ballroom gown, Haruhi's first taste of premium grade crab imported from Okinawa, Haruhi's first hot air balloon ride, Haruhi's first date, Haruhi's first kiss... Tamaki snaps, "Nooooo! I don't want to be separated from Haruhi! Be gone, evil thoughts! BEGONE!!"

Kyouya leaves Tamaki mumbling to himself and growing mushrooms on his head under the shade of an umbrella, and goes off to survey how business is flowing. "Tamaki's attachment to Haruhi seems to be worsening," he thought to himself, annoyed at the prospect, "At this rate, it won't be long before he finds out what his feelings for that girl really mean."

A muscle twitches at his forehead when he visualizes about that kind of future. He continues to walk on the seashore, his feet wading through the gentle foam of the waves, immersed in his thoughts.

He remembers when they were still freshmen and the host club had one of its sessions at the beach, too. At that time, he'd been content in being by Tamaki's side. Because he knew that although Tamaki was very affectionate and sprouted lots of lovey-dovey words to their customers, all of those were just empty phrases meant to satisfy the fantasies of the girls who came to them. Tamaki can be absentminded, but he is a good person who cares about the people around him.

_Unlike me_, Kyouya says to himself. _I could never be so open to the others. I can only be myself when I'm with Tamaki._

He clenches his fists at his side. Haruhi. How can a poor and simple girl like that catch Tamaki's attention? It isn't fair. Hasn't he been the first one beside Tamaki, the one who supports him from the shadows and loves him despite his dumb and stupid ways? And now here is a mere slip of a human trying to interfere with everything he has carefully built with Tamaki.

_Calm down, Kyouya. Have more faith in yourself. Tamaki may be an airhead, but he's not blind. I'm sure if he thinks it through, he'll figure out that I'm the best one for him after all._ He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. He seems to be more melancholic and depressed these days, and he doesn't want that. Although he yearns so much for Tamaki that his heart hurt, he has a business to run.

It won't do to mess up his integrity as the host's manager and accountant now, since it seems that it was the one thing Tamaki solely comes to him for.

Kyouya marches through beach in search for the other members. It is the beach, and the others are bound to get carried away with playing around.

He spots Honey at the snack bar surrounded by a bunch of female students clad in skimpy swimsuits. He scofs secretly at them, why do girls try to showcase the ounces of fat on their chest so much? Those lumps freaks him out somewhat, as if they are tumours that have forced themselves out of the human anatomy. He very much prefers flat and finely sculpted pecs instead - especially those of Tamaki's.

"Aaaaw, Honey-chan! Do you want another cherry on that?" One of the girls says to Honey, who is seated on a stool with his feet dangling, hunched over a sundae elaborately decorated with wafer, candy sprinkles, and tons of whipped cream. The snack bar, or rather, a "pretend" snack bar of Ouran High School's caliber stands in the middle of the beach. It is fully air-conditioned, with waiters and chefs employed, and cushioned furniture with murals painted inside. Honey stuffs another spoonful of ice cream into his small mouth, and tips his head to one side for a completely "shota" look at which the girls "kyaaa!" at.

Kyouya nods and places a tick on his notepad beside Honey's name. The little chap knows what he is doing, alright. But where is Mori? He is always not far from Honey.

As if on cue, Mori appears behind Honey. The "wild type" of the host club lifts Honey up from the stool away from the sundae, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Honey, didn't I tell you not to eat too much ice cream? You'll get another toothache."

"Eh?? But, Mori-chan. This sundae is so delicious...and the girls said, they said that they'd give me another one after I finished eating this..."

Mori settles Honey more comfortably in his arms and turns to the blushing girls. "Sorry, I'll take him away now. The sundaes will have to wait."

The girls nod dreamily and watch with excited chuckles as Mori walks off, Honey dangling from his shoulders and wailing for his abandoned ice cream.

Kyouya puts a check besides Morinaga's name as well. In a way, he feel a bit jealous at how easy it seems for Mori to hold and hug Honey at any time. He wants to glomp Tamaki like that, too, but he always has to control the urges.

He continues his journey across the beach, this time looking for the twins. It is a hot day, and beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. The sweat fogs up his glasses as well. Kyouya stops and pauses, aware of the girls ogling at him.

He removes his glasses and turns to them, saying, "Excuse me, can someone lend me a handkerchief to wipe my sweat?"

Dozens of handkerchiefs are pressed to his hand, along with a chorus of cries and screams of, "Take mine, Kyouya-sama!"

Kyouya smiles, and places a check on the notepad besides his name.

Then, he spies the twins not too far off playing volleyball with a few students. He comes nearer to observe how they are attracting customers, and most importantly, money which is going into the main (and secret) fund of the host club.

"Hikaru, the sun, it's too hot," Kaoru breathily says as he leans onto the crook of Hikaru's neck, "It's difficult to breathe."

Hikaru, with half-lidded eyes, gently traces his twin's face with his fingers, and looks into Kaoru's eyes, "If that is so, then I shall share my breath with you."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BROTHERLY LOVE!!!"

Kyouya nods with satisfaction, and checks the little box besides the twins' names.

The shrieks are enough to make less experienced people deaf, but being part of the host club has made all the members immune to such instances. The shrieks, too, drown out the crash that is heard when Kaoru's hand accidentally knocks over the tray of refreshments Haruhi was holding as he was fainting into Hikaru's arms.

"Oh! Haruhi! There you a-a-OH MY GOD! Who dares taint my pure and innocent daughter?!" Tamaki turns into a beast when it comes to Haruhi, but Haruhi just shrugs him off and nonchalantly wrings her clothes dry. The twins both freeze up, both wanting desperately to apologize to Haruhi but also not wanting to incur the Dono's wrath.

"I'm okay, senpai," Haruhi looks down at the red stains on her white T-shirt, "I'll have to change my shirt though, please excuse me."

"Haruhi! I will avenge you! Whoever did this will paaaaaaaay!" then Tamaki says to himself, "but it will be best if I went with Haruhi to the changing room, she needs a hero." and happily follows Haruhi.

"Really senpai, I'll be fine, it's just juice."

But Tamaki is already too far gone imagining things. _Me and Haruhi in the dressing room_, he sighs happily._ Of course,_ _Haruhi will have to take off her soiled shirt_. A string of saliva drops out of Tamaki's open mouth just thinking about it. _But no, I shall be a restrained and protective father_, he reminds himself.

Kyouya witnesses all this and boils over. Tamaki is looking so happy and prevertedly aloof, like he's floating with euphoria. Kyouya knows he has to put a stop to it before it's too late to reel Tamaki in. He follows the gloating blonde, who in turn, is following the uncomfortable Haruhi. Tamaki is too far head for Kyouya to pull him in by the ear and give him a good talking to about acting like a pervert. He catches up with them in the dressing room, but just as he's about to round the corner, he hears the two of them talking.

"Haruhi," Tamaki sounds short of breath, "Will it be all right?"

"Um...of course, just get it over with, please."

Kyouya stiffens. He quickly peeks through a gap between the dividers. Tamaki's back is to him, blocking Haruhi from his view, but it's obvious Tamaki is cradling that girl's face in his hands.

"Okay then, here I go."

Tamaki lowers his head, bringing his lips closer to Haruhi's face. Something inside Kyouya snaps. He stops looking before the kiss happens right before his eyes. This is intolerable. He storms out of the room with his fists clenched hardly at his sides, mouth in a grim, straight line.

"Kyo-chan..." Honey is silenced when Kyoya stops and looks down at him with cold, evil eyes, "N-nothing..."

He keeps walking towards the exit. People haven't him get mad. Those people are lucky they haven't, but that girl, Haruhi, she's really testing him.

Tamaki is his and his alone, and he's not averse to using force to keep what's rightly his.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello again, everyone. Are you all having a wonderful holiday season? Hehe, well, we're back again with another update. We hope you're all still enjoying the story so far. We'd really love to know what you think about it, so please do leave a review :) We don't bite, I swear! :D**_

**Chapter 3**

_"Haruhi"_

_Breath sounds._

_"Will it be all right?"_

_More breath sounds._

_"...just get it over with, please..."_

_Their lips inched closer together, their breaths mingling into one...then..._

"Uwah-! No!" Kyouya abruptly wakes up from the dream, images of Haruhi and Tamaki as he found them earlier on the beach disappearing before his eyes. But they linger in his mind, taunting him and torturing him. Frustrated, he slams his fist into his pillow. "Damn! Hell no! How could I have let that happen? Why didn't I throw a grenade or order an airstrike or something..."

Fully awake by now, his brain recounts the events that happened that day in the beach. After he spied on Tamaki and Haruhi in that position, he doesn't exactly remember what he had done afterwards. He had continued satisfying the customers, business as usual, and then he'd gone home immediately without attending the afternoon classes at school.

His emotions are in chaos, he feels as if he will explode at the mere remembrance of THAT scene. It makes him so furious that his hands shake as he put on his glasses and stands up from the massive bed, surveying his immaculately kept and fully furnished bedroom.

"Tamaki, you idiot!" he lashes out under his breath. Haruhi is so unladylike and boring, she doesn't even talk much! "You idiot prince, Tamaki! You think I'm just going to let you continue having fun with Haruhi?"

He wishes he has done something earlier, then he wouldn't be feeling this incensed. So incensed that he might do things that sane people won't do.

His eyes fall on his netbook beeping softly in the corner of his study table. It seems to mock him with its beeps - _"Kyouya, are you going to stand by and let them get closer to each other? Weren't you there first? Tamaki is so stupid, he doesn't really care for you, does he? He doesn't love you~ He must hate you~"_

"Aaaargh!" Kyouya screams, holding his head and glaring hard at the computer. "Shut up, you lifeless piece of metal! How dare you say those things! Tamaki cares for me, I know he does!"

Beep - beep - beep - beep - _"Oh really? Then how come you saw him KISSING Haurhi earlier then? Doesn't that mean that he prefers HER over YOU? Haha, you're so pathetic, Kyouya. You've been with him for so long, but you haven't even done anything to make him notice you..."_

"Shut up! Shut uuuup!" Kyouya grabs the antique Ming vase on his headboard and throws it aimlessly. It breaks on the carpeted floor, the soft velvet muffling the crash, and scattering into a hundred pieces. A jagged piece bounces hard against the floor and slices though the air, cutting his cheek. He gasps and touches the wound, feeling the sting and seeing the blood drop on to the carpet.

At the sight of the red spots, something inside Kyouya snaps.

"Fu..fu..fufu..."

His shoulders shake slightly, as he stands up straight and walks to his desk. He opens a drawer and retrieves a pen and some pieces of paper, his eyes glinting dangerously as a plan begins forming in his head. He laughs once, his voice resounding harshly in the spacious room.

"Tamaki," he drawls, "It's time you understood exactly who owns you."

Kyouya hunches over his mahogany desk, pen clutched tightly in his pale, clammy hands. The first stroke comes as a long, shaky line, just as if a first grader wrote it. He writes with such pressure that the letters become embossed into the crisp stationary. Beads of sweat drop down his hairline, pasting the short ebony locks to his forehead. The second stroke comes as difficult as the first one, but Kyouya manages get it done. He lets himself release the breath that he's been holding all this time before starting with the third stroke.

With intervals of heavy breathing and writing, Kyouya finally manages to finish the letter. Time usually makes him calm down and thinks things logically, and he took a damn long time writing it all right, but not when it involves Tamaki and Haruhi and the possible relationship blossoming between them. He's gotta nip in the bud before the bud turns into a tall and solid tree, which he would then have to uproot, and uprooting sure is more work that just nipping. Kyouya likes to pick the most efficient way of doing things.

Kyouya admires his masterpiece with fire in his crazed eyes, and laughs a maniacal laughter of the same sort antagonists in horror movies usually do. Once he stops laughing grabs the piece of paper with both of his hands and brings it up in front of his face, which is adorned with a flickering grin. His cheek twitches. There's something off with it, like the letter isn't complete. Something's missing.

He wipes his bloodstained cheek with the back of his hand, directing to towards his lips. The blood is diluted with his profuse sweat, making the mixture watery. He tastes the saltiness once the blend reaches his lips and a trifle seeps into his mouth. He brings the paper near his face and puckers his lips once the paper nears it. He presses against it firmly, and looks at it once he's done.

At the bottom right corner, where there used to be a huge expanse of white, is now a faint, but unmistakable bright red kiss mark.

There. Now Tamaki will know how much Kyouya loves him.

------------

The Third Music Room is wrapped in eerie silence, the seven people gathering around a revolting piece of thing, and contemplating. There are no grand performances today, no elaborate sets, and certainly no dainty customers. The moment Tamaki entered the room earlier, all shrieking and flailing that someone is out for him, all the other members decided to ignore it, that is, until he showed the crumpled piece of paper to them. It's then that they apologize to the waiting queue of female students outside the door, begging off on today's duties, using the refurbishment of the Music Room as the excuse of such events.

Now they're all flustered as well. It's not unusual for the members of the Host Club to receive such letters, but those death threats were usually adorned with hearts, and sparkles, and pink ribbons, not...blood.

"Gyaaa!" Tamaki panics again as a draft from an open window makes the piece of paper stir. He promptly hides beneath Haruhi, as if the frail young lady can offer him some sort physical defense, "I'm sorry, daughter, but Papa just can't look at that thing again."

Kyouya brings his fingertips to his forehead, closes his eyes, and sighs. _Tamaki, you drive me insane sometimes. Literally._

Tamaki shrieks again when another draft turns the folded piece of paper over and reveals its contents.

**_TAMAKI, YOU BELONG TO ME AND NO ONE ELSE. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. BE WITH ME, OR DIE. MEET ME AT THE SCHOOL GARDEN AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT AND YOU BETTER BE ALONE. BE THERE OR I WILL KIIIIIILLLLL YOU._**

The letters are written in large, inconsistent strokes, not like anyone's handwriting that Tamaki recognizes, he said, well, except maybe his 5-year-old cousin's.

Kyouya just stands solemnly in place, and says nothing. Everyone's looking at him, expecting him to be the one to solve this problem. He's usually the one who does that. The cut in his cheek hurts a little; there's a bandage covering it now. His cheek twitches.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up and sniffs disdainfully, secretly biding for time to sort out his thoughts. "People should clean up their own messes."

Everyone pauses, while Honey continues eating his cake. How likely for Kyouya to pick a time like this to teach Tamaki a lesson, Kaoru sighs, "I don't think you should meet this person."

Hikaru, standing beside his twin, nods in agreement. "Yeah, Dono. It's probably some crazed fangirl who conducted a love ritual with sacrificed goats and chickens and used their blood to write this letter." His face gradually becomes paler as he imagines his words.

"Noooo~!" Tamaki wails, melting to the floor and clutching tighter to Haruhi who keeps patting his head.

"Wah! I don't want to go! Disgusting person! Who knows what will happen to my beautiful self if I go?! I'm too young and handsome to die..." He rolls around, reverting back to his toddler years, flailing his arms and kicking his feet.

Watching the scene, Kyouya feels very disturbed at the display of his beloved one before him. Bit by bit, he feels the wretched anger in him dissolve and the beginnings of guilt gnawed at his insides. What has he done?

Haruhi raises her hand, "Ano... Senpais, aren't you all taking this too seriously?" She motions to the letter. "I think you're all exaggerating. We still don't know exactly who wrote this letter. We can't be sure if it's blood or... just some really red...and gross pen. It could be from a girl who just doesn't know how to express her feelings. Maybe she just wants to confess to you, Senpai."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess..." Kaoru says.

Tamaki's eyes fill with tears and he turns to Haruhi with open arms. "Haruhi, you really are a very understanding girl." Re-energized, he bounces back on his feet and jumps on the table, taking the letter and extending it out like a banner. "I am a Prince!" he announces, "As a prince, I must always treat the ladies with courtesy and politeness, no matter the reason. However," he crosses his legs and leans backwards, tipping his head to one side and splaying his hands up in a display of being torn, "I have to reject her love because I already have Haruhi!"

"But, Senpai, you can't do that or they'll think you're gay," comes Haruhi's sensible voice. She seems oblivious and unaffected at Tamaki's unconscious confession.

"Y-y-you're right!" Tamaki grabs his hair in despair, "Then, I have no choice but to say that I'm gay!"

Kyouya's fist flies and hits Tamaki squarely on the jaw. "And just how do you think would that declaration affect the club's sales?!" His face is flushed red, because honestly his heart skipped a beat when he heard Tamaki say he was gay, even if it was said under the wrong circumstances.

"I..." Kyouya stutters, his heart aching. His conscience that he thought he had long since murdered is getting the better of him. He feels very foolish now for his impulsive action. He said that he loves Tamaki, but here he is, causing nothing but trouble to the one he loves. He doesn't deserve Tamaki, but he couldn't just let this matter die down. He will have to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

He clears his throat, "Tamaki, I think it would be better if you went tonight. Tell this girl that your heart cannot be owned by a single person because it belongs to all the girls you want to make happy..."

"But, what if she does something to Tamaki-dono?" the twins sing together. "Aah~ Good luck, dono~"

"Tamaki-chan!" Honey states loudly to get his attention. "Don't worry - if she tries to do anything to you..." his big bright eyes narrows to a slit, showing murderous intent. His cute voice turns deeper and evolves into a snarl, "I'll fuckin' kill the bitch and protect ya."

Mori quickly slaps Honey's face gently, breaking the smaller host club member from his trance-like state. Beside them, the twins shiver at the lingering deadly aura that had sent a chill up their spine.

"It's alright," Kyouya lies, "In case you guys don't know, I've already traced the source of this letter. She is, in fact, just a very shy and socially inept lady of high social standing who happens to be a big fan of horror movies." He knows now what he has to do; he will meet Tamaki in person, reveal his true feelings, and beg for forgiveness. Then and only then will he be able to let go of Tamaki and give up completely.

Tamaki goes up to him and places his hands on Kyouya's shoulders. His eyes hold Kyouya's, unaware that other's heartbeat went up a dozen notches because of the close proximity.

"Alright then, I'll go. However! I want to go alone. I want to tell this girl directly and honestly about my feelings. As a man, and a prince, it's the least I can do."

At this declaration, the meeting finishes and the members head on their way home, a bit worried about their club president, but nonetheless, placated by Kyouya's falsified information. The letter is kept gingerly in Tamaki's pocket for safekeeping, far from any prying hands that can tamper such evidence if this ever has to go to court.

Kyouya stands in a corner, watching the others. His eyes stays on Tamaki as his thoughts venture to the confrontation that will happen that night.

"This is it," he says to himself in a re-enactment of a foreign movie he has seen a long time ago, "the beginning of the end."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: We're sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 4 is here! :D Please, please, please review! Everyone who has this on their watchlist! Onegaishimasu! T____T**_

**Chapter 4**

It is a dark and stormy evening. The wind is blowing furiously in the most cliché way ever. Shielded from the pelting drops underneath a gazebo, Souma Tamaki rakes his fingers through his golden hair in the way bishounen guys do in shoujo mangas, except for the obvious fact that, technically, this is not a manga. And this is absolutely NOT a shoujo, either. But enough of that, back to Tamaki -- he sighs, the mellow sound lost in the woosh of the wind. He is in a dilemma, that he can't deny. He looks at the watch he keeps in his pocket and wills his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He has always considered himself to be a lucky person, but tonight, it seems as if his luck had gone AWOL. It is midnight, he is cold, and the moon which he thinks existed to accentuate his beauty has fled him at this most crucial moment, and has left him alone in the garden to await a girl who is either just very shy or a female incarnate of Jack the Ripper. And to make matters worse, he suddenly has the insistent urge to pee. But of course, ever the gentleman, he is disciplined enough to refrain from answering the call of nature in the graces of the budding rose bushes abundantly spread before him. He is contemplating the aesthetic value of the decades old oak tree off to the corner of the garden, when he hears a soft rustle in the distance. Instantly, his body goes on high alert and he stills.

"Who... Who's there?" he demands.

Silence.

When nothing dangerous happens in the next seconds, Tamaki grows braver and venturs out of the gazebo. He immediately feels moisture soak into his skin. A cold breeze blows and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He squints harder, but all he can see ahead of him is a thin, dark shape.

"Hello? Are you the one who sent me the letter?"

Still, silence greets him. Tamaki's heart has picked up its pace. If this is the girl that Kyouya referred to, then she must be very shy indeed! Or maybe she is actually deaf and only understands sign language. Tamaki racks his brain for possible signs but all he knows are the actions for "I'm Hungry" and "I'm thirsty". They aren't going to be of any use of him now. Besides that, the sky is still dark and he can't see the person in front of him. He takes a few more steps, bringing his hands forward and getting ready to launch his prepared speech. It is then that the wind slows down its tempo and he hears the deep breathing of the unknown figure. He is slightly taken aback at the harsh and gruff quality of the sound.

*Pant* *Pant* Pant* Ta...ma...ki...

His name is spoken in a hoarse voice, as if the person is forcing herself to speak and is having a very hard time with it. And the way she whispers his voice reminds Tamaki of ghosts and vampires and such. Tamaki lowers his hands, unsure now. He is starting to rethink the wisdom of his decision.

"U-uhm. Are... you okay, miss?"

"Ta...ma..."

"Please, can you come closer? I can't hear you, can't see you, either."

There is a shuffling of feet, and more panting. Then, the girl curses in a most unladylike manner. Okay, Tamaki is really freaked out now, Prince or not.

"I think it would be better if we reschedule this meeting after all, Miss." Tamaki says, making up his mind. He isn't very comfortable with the prospect of spending any more time getting splashed by the rain and listening to the senseless monologue of the person in front of him. He turns on his heel.

"Wait!"

Tamaki feels a strong grip on his elbow, tugging him back and holding him where he is. He swings around, prepared to repeat his previous statement - and at that exact moment lighting crashed and lit up the sky. What greets him is a sight that would stay in his nightmares for a very long time - shaggy hair that stand up and move on their own accord, and shining orbs where the eyes should have been.

The sky darkens after the flash of illumination, and Tamaki staggers back.

"G-g-g-ghost!!" he stutters, breaking away from the grasp of the apparition holding him.

With that, he turns around and runs as fast as his slender legs can take him.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

---------------

Kyouya looks out the car window at the thin veil of water seeping down from the sky. It's dark outside, such a contrast to the warm and bright interiors of his luxury car. His mind flies off somewhere, a time when it was only Tamaki and him, when his unrequited love was just a little nuisance nagging him at the back of his mind. He never imagined what he has thought was a harmless feeling would lead to such repercussions as temporary insanity.

He sighs and looks at his wristwatch. Almost midnight. Tamaki's probably on his way to the garden, too.

A sharp jerk pulls him out of his pondering state and launches him straight against the back of the front passenger seat. The engine makes a few uncharacteristic whirs until it sputters to a stop. His chauffeur starts panicking when a few turns of the car key doesn't bring the vehicle back to life. In the back seat, Kyouya tsks, suddenly irrirated at the quality of automobiles the Japanese car industry has been churning out these days. He picks himself off the floor, gently prodding the side of his right cheek. The impact is sure it leave a bruise, it wasn't gentle at all!

"I'm absolutely sorry for this, young master. I'll get out and see what's wrong with the car."

The chauffeur's frazzled apology is met by stony silence when Kyouya only straights his glases and crosses his arms.

Just a few minutes of impatiently tapping his toe against the carpeted floor is all Kyouya can take as he waits for his chauffeur to fix the uncooperative engine. He doesn't have much time. Certainly, this rendezvous with Tamaki can't be postponed to a later date; he has to do it now or else who knows what other demented deeds he might end up doing. Kyouya doesn't like being crazy, not one bit. That is why he fumbles around inside the car until he finds the long black umbrella he knows his maids or butlers always keep under the seats.

Once he finds it, he stoically gets out of the car and informs his chauffeur that he's going to walk from there, after all. He's got his speech prepared, and he has memorized every single word up to the comas and full stops. Everything is going to go smoothly as planned, even if he has to trample his emotions of the good keeping up relations.

---------------

_This is supposed to go smoothly, damnit!_

Kyouya doubles over to catch his breath at another turn as he chases after the fiercely shrieking Tamaki in the vast garden maze. He wants to shout to Tamaki to stop and listen to him but his words only come out as harsh, hacking syllables.

"Ta...Ma....Ki!" He gives it another try but Tamaki is nowhere in sight. He mutters an expletive under his breath as he summons the energy for another step, and then another, until he's actually moving.

---------------

It wasn't so bad when the car broke down in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't so bad when a sudden gale of wind turned his umbrella inside out, either. No, it wasn't even that bad when the light drizzle turned into a downpour, and he had to slosh though mud while dripping wet from the crown of his head. When it started to get really bad was when he finally reached the Academy, only to find the gates locked.

He first tried calling out to the guards to open up, but seeing nobody make the effort to push that little button in the control room, he started screaming and kicking at the gates, only to realize later that he might have looked more like a lunatic than a student of that prestigious school, thus making his chances of getting inside even slimmer

It's a good thing he knew of a place where the walls weren't that high, and with some effort, just a bit climbable. Half-way up the wall though, he thought he must've really lost his mind for spending that much effort for a confession that would mean severing his feelings for Tamaki. Kyouya shrugged it off and deemed it as a business deal.

"What needs to be done, must be done. Don't worry Tamaki, I'll set us out of this misery soon enough," he mumbled to himself as he hauled himself up the peak of the wall.

Then he lost his grip and fell on top of some unkempt rosebushes before rolling off into a particulary deep and muddy ditch.

----------------

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!_

Tamaki's brain recites the mantra in rhythm with the rapid beating of his heart. He just can't get rid of the crazy stalker person no matter how fast he runs or how many turns he takes.

"Argh! If only I did those garden mazes on Ouran Life Weekly Issue #138 like Kyouya told me to, I'd have gotten out of this hell hole an hour ago!" He inwardly chastises himself.

He can feel the lactic acid building up in his thighs, he has to lose his pursuer soon or he'll get ripped to shreds. He runs straight past all the turns towards the most distant hedge he estimates to be about as tall as his shoulder, wincing with every step he takes. His clothes are heavy, having been drenched by the rain that have let up since some time ago. He can hear distant footsteps sloshing on the sodden dirt path. God darn it, she's still following?! He barely suppresses a shriek rising in his throat. He looks behind him to see just how far away the madwoman. He stops running in surpise. She's nowhere in sight!

Tamaki calms down his fiercely pumping heart and tries to listen for any footsteps. There are none. He takes two deeps breaths, and listens some more. He still hears nothing. That's when he allows himself a self-satisfied smile, and starts thanking the heavens.

He turns back around to where he was initially headed to while still staring at his trail. Then he feels it. Cold, claw-like hands clamping his wrists in a death grip. He stiffens and slowly turns his head to look at his hands. Pale, thin fingers curl menacingly on his wrists. He raises his head to look at the owner of those monster-like hands. Thick black hair covers a third of the face revealing only a bruised cheek and a bloodshot eye staring to him with intense madness.

"Ta...ma...ki..."

And Tamaki screams and flails his arms about, breaking free from the lunatic. He heads for the nearest turn, a sharp left, and stumbles on his feet. He hits the ground with a painful thud, but the adrenaline pumping in his veins disable him to feel it. He crawls toward the turn and becomes horrified as he enters the clearing and sees that he is surrounded by tall hedges on three-sides. A dead end.

There's nowhere else for him to go. The madwoman is blocking his only exit and she's slowly approaching him. Her shoulders are slumped, her steps heavy, and that crazy eye staring to his soul.

"Tamaki...Please...Don't run anymore..."

The clearing is far from any sort of artificial illumination, and the only light that enable him to see shines from the moon, now proudly displayed in the clear evening sky. The madwoman sinks to her knees and then Tamaki realizes she's wearing pants, not just any pants, she's wearing man pants. She has long manly legs, too, and a narrow waist. Wow this must be a really thin woman, he thinks. The stalker rakes a hand up the too short hair pushing it over her forehead and revealing her face. Tamaki's eyes widen as it struck him.

"Kyo-chan! What are you doing here?! Why are you chasing me?! You have to get out! She might kill you! It's really dangerous out here!" The words tumble out of his mouth in panic and confusion. His heart is still pounding like a drum in a Mardi Gras festival.

"I need to tell you something-"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? People might die here tonight!"

"Tamaki-"

"You have to go home, Kyo, I don't want her to hurt you!"

"Tamaki-"

"We don't know what she's capable of! You might think she's just shy, but she might be a murderer!"

"Tamaki!"

Kyouya's harsh shout makes him shut up. Kyouya's heaving from the effort, and it takes him a few pants before he can continue.

"Don't you get it yet, Tamaki?"

Kyouya stares straight into Tamaki's eyes, and without the spectacles filtering the view, Tamaki can see the desperation and fatigue in Kyouya's liquid orbs.

"I _am_ the stalker!"

Tamaki dramatically gasps in response, just like how people are expected to when a scadalous detail is revealed. He can barely grasp the truth, moreso find the right words to say.

The contents of his prepared speech have all but evaporated from Kyouya's memory and his plans of delivering it swiftly and emotionlessly have been ruined.

"I've been in love with you for the longest time, but you're too much of an idiot to realize it,"

"But-but we're best friends!"

"That's what you think, but you know what, I've been wanting you all this time, wanting to touch you, wanting to hold you, wanting to devour you, to own you, your soul. I've been wanting you to moan my name and only name, to think of me, and only me,"

Kyouya gives a short mocking chuckle at Kyouya's wide eyes and gaping mouth. He leans back against the hedge and closes his eyes. A trickle of moisture trails down his cheeks. He swallows the lump forming in his throat and continues, "But that will never really happen will it? It's fine, though, I can never really force you,

That letter? It was my fault. I never knew you'd drive me insane, but you did and I promise it will never happen again. I know you don't like this one bit, and neither do I, so let's end this, ne? I'll be out of your life, before you know it."

What?! Tamaki is reeling from everything Kyouya has just said. He doesn't want to Kyouya to be gone. Kyouya's the only person who really gets him. Kyouya's more like family to him that his family in Japan is. Why? He tries to ask, but as of yet he still can't find his voice.

"I only came tonight to say that you don't have to worry anymore. There's no lunatic out to kill you and your precious Haruhi, if there is, then it was just me, but I swear I'll get my emotions under control. You can live without looking behind you now..."

They're silent after that; silent and unmoving, like they can't figure out which way to go.

And then Tamaki finally whispers it to the silence, "No, Kyo, I dont want you to go away."

But when he looks up, Kyouya's eyes are still closed, and his head is tilted to the side, resting on his right shoulder. He's breathing deeply and evenly, obviously already fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last spurt! :D**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Kyouya doesn't show up for school. Tamaki doesn't find anything wrong about it, instead sincerely hopes Kyouya is all right. He presumes his best friend is probably out with a cold after their adventure on the previous night. Tamaki had to drag him out of that maze for an hour until they finally managed to get out and seek shelter in the nearest pavilion. Once settled they were settled, Tamaki needed some help in transporting Kyouya back to the Ootori residence and he was just really thankful that his driver wasn't in such a curious mood.

Ah, the last night. He doesn't want to think about the things Kyouya has told him. He's not even sure can handle seeing Kyouya today, so even though he's about to worry himself sick, he holds off dropping by Kyouya's after school. He still can't imagine being held by Kyouya in a way that isn't platonic. Sure, the other lad is attractive, and has that mysterious aura about him but Tamaki just isn't sure how to interpret the jumbled thoughts in his head. He knows his life will never be the same without Kyouya in it, but he's not entirely sure if what he's feeling is love.

He's been so different from his usual bubbly self the entire day that everyone from the Host Club worries that he might have been thoroughly terrorized by the meeting with his stalker. Honey offers him cake and the twins immerse him in their logic boggling mind games in a bid to get some of the juicy details, but both to no avail. Haruhi goes about her duties as always, not the least bit interested in Tamaki's endeavours which makes Tamaki's heart twinge a bit. It's starting to dawn on him that maybe Haruhi doesn't care all that much for him. He found it oddly easy to refrain from being her over-protective "father" for the time being.

------------

The next day Kyouya still doesn't go to school. It's bothering Tamaki more than his inability to decide whether to reject or accept Kyouya's feelings, so he goes over to the residence to seek out the absent member.

As he expects, their meeting is stiff and awkward, especially when they're left alone in Kyouya's bedroom.

Kyouya stonily sits up in his bed looking directly in front of him, as if he doesn't acknowledge his guest. Tamaki fidgets in his seat by the window and takes a tentative sip of the served tea. The taste is sweet, like how he's used to. Kyouya's maids all know how he likes his tea with 3 sugar cubes. It reminds him of the afternoons he's spent in this house, in Kyouya's company, when he didn't feel like going home directly after school; reminds him of the lazy tea parties he's had in Kyouya's foyer when he'd go on and on about the grandiose club he has planned of creating and Kyouya just nodding silently and offering monosyllabic words of agreement. It also reminds him of times when he catches the Ootori clan returning home and the head of the household lectures his first two sons about the running of the business while the each strode to their own rooms. During those times he'd glance at Kyouya staring at his brothers with envy and desire hidden in the dark irises of his eyes.

Kyouya has always been there for him despite the fact that Kyouya had his own demons to fight.

"Did you come to bring my things back?"

The question befuddles him for a bit before it sinks in, "Oh, no. I came to see how you were feeling."

"I'm feeling much better now. I'll be in school by tomorrow."

"That's good," Tamaki is at a loss as to how to respond.

"I'll come by when the club is done to get my things, then. I'm sorry for being a bother."

_No, you're not_. But the denial dies in Tamaki's throat. He takes a huge gulp of tea and swallows, washing down with it the protest that he's not quite sure he should be making.

------------

"That's about all of it," Kyouya states as he stores another pen holder into a wooden box he has taken to the Third Music Room to keep his stuff in. Just a small simple box he can carry in his hands; that's all the holds the pieces of Kyouya that's been part of the Ouran High School Host Club. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this club for the past year. I hope business will still be as prosperous as ever."

Tamaki panics inwardly as he sees his surroundings devoid of anything that is Kyouya. Kyouya has even taken the effort to change seats in class. Tamaki guesses it's not a coincidence that Kyouya has chosen the farthest seat from him.

Kyouya looks straight at him with cold, but honest eyes and says, "I hope you have a wonderful time with Haruhi. Your happiness is all I wish for."

And Kyouya turns to walk towards the door that Tamaki finally finds the voice to say it,

"Please. Stay."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter. :) We hope you guys enjoyed this story, and we both thank you for following this through to the end :) 'Til the next story! **

**Chapter 6**

A couple of weeks go by without much happening between them. They content themselves with simple couple-y things like sharing a sundae in a 5-star restaurant, boating on the Ootori private lake on weekends, and taking a limousine ride around town. They hold hands when the other club members aren't looking and sneak kisses whenever they're all alone in the changing room. The kisses are all chaste and innocent, like they're still both shy with each other. Kyouya's hands though, always start wandering downwards, and he's starting to get the feeling Tamaki is evading since he always finds an excuse to get out of the situation. Somehow there will always be girls to be flattered, and flowers to be watered, and doodles to be drawn.

That's why, when one afternoon that they're the only ones left in the Third Music Room to do some accounting of the days expenses, Kyouya corners him and locks the door to the club room.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away this time?"

"Get...away?"

Tamaki gulps and inches further away from Kyouya, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He raises a hand and brushes his lock of golden hair behind his ear, the delicate shaking of his hand belying his nervous state. His eyes close partly as he feels Kyouya's warm breath fan his left ear.

"Uhm, Kyouya? Can you excuse me for a moment? Let's make some space..."

"Oh no, Tamaki. I've already waited long enough for this moment," Kyouya's hand touches Tamaki's bottom lip, gently rubbing against the silken skin already growing slightly swollen. His other hand creeps up Tamaki's shirt, pushing the blue jacket aside. Tamaki's skin is hot to touch, and Kyouya's fingers tingle at the prospect of exploring the lithe body he had always only dreamed of.

"Honestly, Tamaki, how dense can you be?" Kyouya's voice becomes deeper as he finally finishes removing his best friend's upper clothes. His eyes stray from one puckered nipple to the other, taking in the vast expanse of beauty before him. Tamaki shivers as the cool air of the music room blows against his bared skin. He pulls Kyouya close to him and buries his face in the curve of Kyouya's shoulder.

"Kyouya, stop embarrassing me already." Tamaki's voice quivers as he also tries to remove to Kyouya's jacket. His purple eyes glitter with pent up passion and lust for the other boy.

He'd never imagine that after spending most of their childhood and youth together, they'd end up like this someday. Like...lovers? Tamaki blushes furiously at that thought.

Kyouya sees his face redden and grins, "Are you thinking of perverted things again, Tamaki?" He licks Tamaki's right cheek and chuckles when he feels the other boy shiver in his arms at the hot contact.

"No... I'm not thinking...of...perverted things..." Tamaki gasps, as Kyouya's tongue finds his ear. The licks turn into tiny nibbles on the soft flesh, and Tamaki's mind fills with haze. All he can do is feel the heat and pleasure that his lover is giving him.

"It's okay to think about perverted stuff," Kyouya whispers, "as long as it's about the two of us."

Kyouya feels a cold draft his body and looks down to see that Tamaki has already finished undressing him. He laughs and eases Tamaki off him, tangling their fingers together. "I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at how aggressive you're being."

Tamaki's eyebrows shoot upward and he tries to pull his fingers away. "I'm sorry! I thought that..."

Kyouya's grip on his hands tightens. "No, no. It's okay. I... rather like it. I'm so hot for you right now and... I want you to feel the same way."

Kyouya rips off all of Tamaki's remaining garments. When both of them are nude, he pushes Tamaki onto a velvet sofa, lowering himself on top of the other boy in the process. He bends down and nips the side of Tamaki's neck, then suckles on it gently when he feels his lover's slight start at the pain. His hands can't seem to keep still as they rove urgently over Tamaki's pale skin.

"Wait, wait! Hang on, Kyouya." Tamaki pushes him back and edges farther away from him. His face is burning red, his pupils dilated and aglow.

"You tell me to wait, but... I've been waiting for years for this chance," Kyouya growls. Mentally he is becoming very irritated and impatient. Does Tamaki really love him?

Or is he still harbouring residual feelings for Haruhi? "I can't hold on much longer."

"But..." Tamaki's voice breaks and a tear slides down his cheek. Immediately, Kyouya's anger vanishes and he grows concerned.

"What? What's wrong, Tamaki?" Kyouya feels sadness creep into him as he sees more tears slide down Tamaki's face. _Maybe I've rushed him too much, after all. Maybe he doesn't really love me. Not as much as I love him, anyway._ He turns away, his ardor gradually evaporating. His voice is hollow as he says, "We can stop now, if you want."

Tamaki bites down on his lower lip and sniffs, shaking his head furiously. "No, it's just... this is my first time, so..." He closes his eyes at his revelation, wishing that he could just disappear at that moment. He hates how he always seems to cry and show his weakest side when he is alone with Kyouya.

He opens his eyes quickly when he hears Kyouya's laughter. Before he knows it, Kyouya is doubling over, laughing maniacally and gasping for breath. Still laughing hard, Kyouya reaches for him, a glint in his eye. Kyouya pushes him back down on the couch, smirking.

Tamaki feels pissed. The nerve of Kyouya! Laughing at him when he has just bared his soul. "Kyouya, get off me, you're freaking me out, man!"

Kyouya draws in a ragged breath and clears his throat. "No, no. Listen. I'm sorry I scared you. But, see, you've made me so very happy..." He buries his face in Tamaki's nape and inhales deeply, his senses going on overdrive as he imagines all the things he would be teaching Tamaki in the future to come. His passion flares up again, and he grabs Tamaki's hand and pushes it against the evidence of his desire. He groans when he feels the soft and surprised touch of Tamaki's fingers. "Feel this, Tamaki? Because you're so cute, you've got to take responsibility."

Tamaki gulps when he realizes what the hard object he is holding in his hand is. He's never felt something quite like it - except for his own, of course - he wasn't a saint.

His face couldn't get any redder as he feels Kyouya's manhood twitch. Unconsciously, his hand tightens and he hears Kyouya groan against his neck. Motivated now, he strengthens his efforts, and Kyouya stiffens above him, his breath coming in short pants.

Damn, if they keep this up, they won't be able to accomplish what he set out to do in the first place! Kyouya thought, his mind starting to jumble as Tamaki continues his pleasurable hand exercise with great enthusiasm. Kyouya grabs Tamaki's hand to stop the maddening motion. He grins down at Tamaki's questioning expression.

"Later, babe. Later." He lowers his head and kisses Tamaki, their tongues tangling together in a fight for dominance.

Fully aroused now, too, Tamaki feels a wave of disappointment surge through him when Kyouya's mouth leaves his. His half-lidded eyes are misted with unspent passion. He wants to hear more of Kyouya's groans, to see more of Kyouya's expressions, and to feel more of Kyouya's lithe body. He is so engrossed with his imagination that he doesn't realize Kyouya is trailing his tongue down his body until he feels Kyouya's tongue sweep over the sensitized skin on his inner thigh.

"Kyouya, what are you-" His words are cut short as Kyouya takes him into his mouth. All he can do is moan and strain against Kyouya's hot mouth. He closes his eyes again, letting himself drown in the white-hot pleasure that Kyouya is giving him.

"Kyou...ya..." he gasps, feeling every little sensation as Kyouya's tongue works furiously on him. His hands grip the sides of the sofa and he calls out his lover's name again. "I think I'm going to..."

"It's okay," Kyouya says, his hands taking over. He raises his head, wanting to see the expression on Tamaki's face. He hardens his strokes, sensing that his lover's release is near. "I'll swallow it all up."

"Ah!" Tamaki buckles forward, his cries coming out as his body goes up in flames.

Breathing hard, he pulls Kyouya above him and they kiss again. He can taste his own release on Kyouya's lips. He sighs, his body now temporarily limp.

"Don't think it's over," Kyouya chuckles above him. He is smirking, pleased that he is able to bring Tamaki to orgasm. But he himself is still hungry for more.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." Tamaki blushes even further. His face is so red from his exertion and his embarrassment it makes Kyouya want to eat him all up.

Tamaki's hand slides down Kyouya's waist, only to be stopped.

"But, I thought-"

Kyouya grins, his teeth bared. Tamaki feels a jolt of apprehension at the predatory look in Kyouya's eyes. "Doing just that won't satisfy me."

He reaches down into their discarded clothing and retrieves something from the pocket of his pants. He holds it up for Tamaki to see.

Tamaki is confused when he reads the label on the bottle that Kyouya holds in his hands. "Lubricant? Why would we need that-"

He yelps when Kyouya suddenly flips him onto his stomach and nudges his knees apart.

"Hey!" he protests when he feels something cold and slippery dribble down his buttocks. He winces slightly as the cold comes in contact with his fevered skin. "What the hell are you doing, Kyouya?"

"Fu...fu...fu..." Kyouya laughs silently, "Your innocence is so appealing and cute, Tamaki. I'm going to have a lot of fun teaching you how to be my lover."

"What?" Tamaki is having a hard time focusing on Kyouya's words. Kyouya has begun massaging his butt cheeks, and it feels good. "Aren't we...lovers... already?"

Kyouya upends the bottle of lubricant and squirts it directly into Tamaki's opening. "Not yet," he says, placing his hands over Tamaki's waist as his lover squirms uncomfortably. He inserts a finger into his lover's hole, easing the tightness that he knows would be enclosing him soon. "But we will be soon."

"Ah, Kyouya, what are you doing! It hurts!"

"Sh, sh," Kyouya comforts Tamaki, and adds another finger. "You'll feel good soon." He wriggles his fingers around and presses on the soft protrusion he found.

Tamaki gasps as he feels Kyouya's fingers on his prostate. He has just come, and now he is getting hard again! His body feels so hot, he can't think straight. He keeps calling out Kyouya's name.

Kyouya can't wait anymore. He wants Tamaki so much – has wanted Tamaki ever since the first time he has laid eyes on him. "I'm sorry, Tamaki, I can't wait anymore."

Tamaki cries out at the intrusion. It is so painful. He turns his head, and sees the desperate look on Kyouya's face as he forces himself under rigid control. He remembers that night, when Kyouya delivered the heart-wrenching confession of his innermost feelings. He imagines the torture Kyouya must have undergone, seeing him throw himself at Haruhi. He is so ashamed of his previous flaky ways, he has caused Kyouya so much pain. Something like this is nothing if it brought the one he loves happiness. Suddenly, it isn't so painful anymore.

"Are you okay?" Concern masks the lust in Kyouya's voice.

"Mm," Tamaki murmurs. When Kyouya moves, he gasps. His body feels so strange, but it also feels very hot. As Kyouya thrust in deeper, the remnants of pain disappear and become replaced with a powerful sensation that he can't quite describe. He closes his eyes at the feeling and rides the waves of another incoming ecstasy.

------------

They catch each other's gaze and their eyes hold. Kyouya thinks back to the past few days - how his heart transgressed from being broken to being this happy because of Tamaki. As he holds Tamaki in his arms now, he feels as if he has truly come home. Here was the one thing that he has been searching for all his life. He can die happy now, he thinks, as he looks deep into the glittering orbs of his lover's eyes, and sees the reflection of their love shining so vividly there.

"I love y-" they both started to say together. They stop. Tamaki's pale face is burning up furiously again, like a sweet cherry on one of Honey's sundaes. "I think we already know what we feel for each other," he sputters.

Kyouya smiles, and this time his smile isn't the practiced and hypocritical one that he uses on their customers. It is a genuine smile, filled with happiness and love.

"Yeah."

------------

At this point in time when the two lovers are eagerly affirming their love for each other, the twins stumble upon a stark (and shocking!) discovery. Hikaru has forgotten his PFP game console in the Third Music Room, so the twins have returned to get it, only to be impeded by a locked door and curious sounds coming from inside.

Naturally curious and nosey, the twins glue their ears onto the door, confident that no one will catch them because everyone else has gone home.

At first, they can't hear anything sensible – just muffled sounds and voices – until they catch on to a few words and phrases that make them quite thankful that they have acquired this opportunity to put more fodder into their storage of blackmailing schemes.

Specifically, what they heard could sound meaningless to an average person:

"Kyouya, this is the third time already! It's enough!"

"No, Tamaki, I'm not done yet!"

"Ah! Kyouya! Harder!"

But because Kaoru and Hikaru are not your average human beings, and they are well-versed in the ways of the world, they catch on very quickly on the meanings behind the spoken words and the actual situation that is happening behind the locked doors.

Straightening, Kaoru sighs and puts his fingers to his forehead. "Seems like they did come into our world, Hikaru. There's no turning back now..."

Hikaru grabs his twin by the collar and nudges his ear back on the door. "The hell? Look at them go at it!" he exclaims, when they heard another crash.

"Sshh, shut up, they'll hear us."

"Oh, I don't think they can hear anything besides themselves now," Hikaru laughs.

Kaoru removes himself from the door again, and drags his twin away. Eavesdropping on something like that doesn't really suit his taste. "Well, anyway, let's go. It's best not to disturb them."

Hikaru shrugs, "Guess you're right. It'll be hard if the shadow king catches us. He'll skin me alive!"

"Hmm... If Kyouya's the king, then Tamaki's the queen now, isn't he?"

"Ehh? Tamaki-dono is the queen? Then what should we call him now? Hime?"

Kaoru flicks his finger against Hikaru's temple. "Baka~ He isn't a princess. Should be...hm... Kouhi? Kisaki? Kougo? Ouhi? Tamaki-joou...?"

The twins continue walking down the hallway, their voices gradually disappearing until all that could be heard are the soft voices behind the Third Music Room's door – if you press your ear against the wooden panelling and listen really closely, that is.


End file.
